dreams_upon_ramsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chronos
Chronos Perhaps the most bizarre element about the sidhe is their strange relationship to the timestream. They literally live in an entirely different time paradigm. Even mages with the Time Sphere are hard pressed to understand this relationship. The sidhe are very "slippery" to the mage's Time Sphere. (All uses of this Sphere against sidhe are at +2 difficulty. The sidhe have no such difficulty in affecting mages.) While the sidhe are not nearly as versatile in their manipulations of time as are some mages, they can do a few things that the mages can't (at least not without being torn apart by Paradox). Most notably, they can perceive and affect the near past. This Art affords the sidhe a strong advantage over other fae and is one of their most jealously guarded secrets. Very few commoners know it, and those who do cast it at plus one difficulty. Attribute: Perception · Wyrd (Shining Host, pg. 78) When cast, this cantrip confuses the time sense of those it is cast on. The recipient must make an Intelligence + Temporal Sense roll (difficulty 7, successes must exceed those gained in casting) or become confused as to the order in which things happen. She may see a person dropping dead, and then hear the gunshot that killed him. All Mental Attributes are rolled with at +1 difficulty. System: The Realm determines who becomes confused, or what they become confused about, as well as duration. * Actor -- One minute per success. * Fae -- One minute per success. * Nature -- One hour per success (This effects anyone perceiving actions by or with the targeted item). * Prop -- One hour per success (This effects anyone perceiving actions by or with targeted item). * Scene -- One minute per success (use this duration if Scene is applied to effect multiple targets). ·· Backward Glance (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) This cantrip allows the changeling to look into the past. It has two main advantages. The first is to grant her total recall of any event that she has experienced. The second is to "read" what has happened to a person, place or thing in the past. Use of this cantrip is obvious, and widely recognized (even by commoners). Use of this cantrip on another changeling is considered to be in poor tast, if the caster doesn't ask first. System: The Realm determines who or what is being read. If Scene is used to read the past events at a location, the user must have all appropriate Realms to perceive the people and things that occupied it. The number of successes rolled determines how far back this cantrip may read. Use of this cantrip requires one point of Glamour. * 1 success -- 10 minutes * 2 successes -- One hour * 3 successes -- One day * 4 successes -- One month * 5 successes -- One year ··· Dream Time (Shining Host, pp. 78-79) Sometimes called the "Rip van Winkle" spell, this cantrip affects the speed of the forward progression of time. It can speed time up or slow it down. This cantrip allows the fae to age an object prematurely or to retard aging (tough not against the onset of Banality). This cantrip may not be used combined with the cantrip Permanence, below. Speeding up an individual, using the Actor or Fae realms, allows extra actions to be taken in a turn. Slowing down someone in this fashion may reduce their target's ability to act. Unwilling targets of this cantrip may roll their Intelligence + Alertness (+ Temporal sense, if applicable) versus the caster's Intelligence + Realm to "outthink" this cantrip. Some changelings believe that this cantrip doesn't really alter time, but instead gives that illusion through other means. (Though know one knows how.) This cantrip may not be cast on the same object more than once in a scene. System: The Realm used determines who or what is being affected, and how. * Actor -- Speed up: ages person 1 year per success or one extra action per turn, maximum five | Slow down: retards aging by one month per success or slows down actions by half. * Fae -- Speed up: ages person 1 year per success or one extra action per turn, maximum five | Slow down: retards aging by one month per success or slows down actions by half. * Nature -- Speed up: ages object 1 year per success | Slow down: retards aging by one year per success. * Prop -- Speed up: ages object 10 years per success | Slow down: retards aging by one year per success. * Scene -- Speed up: ages area 100 years per success | Slow down: retards aging by 100 years per success. Normally if Scene is used as the primary realm for this cantrip to target a location, success 'ages' or slows aging of the scenery and terrain but not people or creatures within that area (a house or cave is effected, but not the people, animals, or furniture within it). If the character has the appropriate levels of Nature or Prop, they may also effect simple objects and plant-life within a location, but not magical items or sentient beings. ···· Permanence (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) This cantrip affects the duration that another Art lasts. When applied to most Arts, this cantrip extends their durations by one unit of time (variable) per success. The Storyteller has absolutely the last word over how it affects a given cantrip. The amount of time (units of time) may be counted in rounds, minutes, or even centuries, depending on the spirit of the cantrip being affected. (i.e., The duration of the Chicanery cantrip Fuddle is counted in minutes, while the Dream-Craft cantrip Attunement may be measured in months.) Cantrips with no duration to speak of (e.g., the Primal cantrip Holly-Strike) are not affected by this cantrip at all. System: The Realm Fae 5 (Dweomer of Glamour) is required for this cantrip and is always used as the Realm. The increased duration is based on successes achieved. * 1 success -- x2 duration * 2 successes -- x3 duration * 3 successes -- x4 duration * 4 successes -- x5 duration * 5 successes -- x10 duration ····· Reversal of Fortune (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) This cantrip can turn back the veils of time and actually "undo" a recent occurrence. How far back in time this cantrip reaches is determined by the number of successes rolled. In combat situations the time is measured in rounds, while in less stressful situations (peace) it is measured in minutes. Casting this cantrip is very draining and costs a permanent point of Glamour. This cantrip may have an effect on the balance of power in a game. The Storyteller has the final say over whether a player character may take this Art. System: The Realm determines who or what is being affected. Outside of round combat, the cantrip can move a single target person or animal back in time up to 1 minute per success. Alternately, when used with the Nature (for plants and non-living nature), Prop, or Scene realms, it can restore the target to whatever condition it was in up to (successes) minutes before. When used in combat, this cantrip can move a person or animal backward to their initiative point on the previous round. Any damage suffered is undone, but may certainly occur again. Additional successes can be used to send additional targets back to the previous round. Alternatively, a player may choose to use this power at the start of a scene (paying the normal permanent cost) to represent having gone through the events and coming back to the beginning. The storyteller will then provide the player a brief play-thru of the worst-case scenario for what may happen in the scene that is about to unfold. The character (and only that character) has experienced this set of events, but the effects have been undone by the use of the cantrip. This description will include, at the least, a number of reveals of surprises, twists, or questions about what their opponents are capable of, equal to the successes rolled on the cantrip.